Hetalia an all American Musical
by NSSP.SaruWatari
Summary: Review with any character requests. I m not sure what to put 4 this review but I promise it s pretty good! There are actual songs in here...T for saftey as idk what will come!Pairins undeveloped!
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia The (all American) Musical**

Characters

Seychelles-Victoria Michelle

England-Arthur Kirkland

France-Francis Bonnefoy

America-Alfred Jones

Canada-Matthew Williams

Prussia-Gilbert Beilschidt

Hungary- Elizaveta Hedervary

Belarus-Natalia Arlovskaya

Russia-Ivan Braginski

PLEASE NOTE CHARACTERS ARE SUBJECT TO CHANGE

* * *

*restaurant scene Victoria enters kitchen in a black and white waitress uniform*

Victoria: *pulls skirt over her knees and progresses to wipe off the tables*

Francis: *offstage voice* Victoria you came early again.

*Francis enters*

Victoria: Is there something wrong with that?

Francis: Not at all but you`re going to make me bankrupt if you do all of this overtime *winks*

Victoria: *sarcastic* _Ha ha _very funny. You know I don`t expect overtime. I just like to get out of the house.

Francis: Yeah I know.

*Victoria flips sign to open just as Matthew and Alfred enter*

Francis: Bonjour and welcome to La Roseraie

Alfred: uhu *clearly not listening* listen do you serve burgers here?

Francis: of course, this early?

Alfred: _yeah _

*Francis exits to kitchen*

Victoria: and you sir?

Matthew: oh uhm, I`ll just have some pancakes eh?

Victoria: of course. I`m Victoria I`ll be your server, is there anything else?

Alfred: Mattie why do you _always _get pancakes?

Matthew: *slight blush* Same reason you always get hamburgers eh?

Victoria: Excusez-moi I hope you don`t mind me asking but where are you from with that accent?

Matthew: Oh, Not at all. I`m from Canada.

Victoria: It`s cute.

Matthew: *slight blush* *small embarrassed voice* Merci

Victoria: Oh you speak French too~ How neat~

*Francis rings bell for Hamburger*

Victoria: *exits to kitchen*  
Francis: No flirting with the customers. *soft smirk*

Victoria: Jealous? *teasing smirk* *hands Francis Matthew`s order**takes Hamburger to Alfred* Would you two like some drinks?

Alfred: I`ll have a coke

Victoria: *writes it down on small notepad* Uhu and you?

Matthew: I`ll just have some water.

Victoria: Alright, coming right up! *gets their drinks* Here you go~

Matthew: Merci.

Alfred: What the hell does that even _mean?_

Victoria: It means- *bell rings**fetches pancakes* Here you go~ It means thank you. *rolls eyes like it was obvious*

Arthur: *enters on crutches* Bloody Hell what a dump. I knew I shouldn`t have come into a French restaurant.

Victoria: *sighs knowing he would be difficult* *walks over to where Arthur takes a seat in the far corner* Hello Sir welcome to La Roseraie. I`m Victoria and I`ll be your server this morning. May I start you off with a drink?

Arthur: First does that Frog Francis still run this place?

Victoria: Francis Bonnefoy? Yes, yes he does.

Arthur: Explains the filthy inside, distasteful decoration, and amateur overly peppy waitresses. Do you guys even sell bloody tea in this place?

Victoria: *irritated offended tone* Perhaps if you spent less time criticizing and more time looking at the menu you would know.

Arthur: *frowns* Is it not your job to be kind to the customers?

Victoria: *sighs* Oui. It is. We have several kinds of tea. Sir.

Arthur: *scowls* *mutters*Bloody French.*full volume* Does this dump carry Earl Grey?

Victoria: Yes it does. One Earl Grey coming right up. *carries order to Francis*

Francis: *peeks around wall to see who ordered it* Thought so.

*restaurant is quiet except clinking of silverware on plates*

Victoria: *picks up tea and carries it to Arthur* Anything to eat?

Arthur: I think not.

Victoria: *nods and wanders back to the kitchen* Francis?

Francis: Quoi?

Victoria: Could I possibly take a day off, or even early tomorrow? I have an audition. *pleading eyes*

Francis: We`ll see how busy we are non?

Victoria: Oui. Merci.

Alfred: Hey! Waitress lady!

Matthew: *sighs*

Victoria: *wearily turns around and goes back to the twins* Yes?

Alfred: We`re ready for the tab.

Victoria: *hands them the bill*

Alfred: *pulls out money* Here use the extras to get a better uniform.

Matthew: _Alfred! _Sorry, he can be pretty impolite eh?

Victoria: Oh no it`s fine. I hate this uniform too. *chuckles shortly* Au Revoir! Come back soon!

Arthur: *snorts and mutters softly* Not likely.

Victoria: *shoots him a dirty look* Are you ready for your bill?

Arthur: As a matter of fact-

Victoria: *shoves slip of paper in his face cutting him off*

Arthur: *hands her a debt card*

Victoria: *quickly rings it up and hands it back to him* And here`s your receipt~ *hands him another strip of paper* Au Revior.

*Arthur exits*

Francis: So what are you auditioning for?

Victoria: I was going to have one today for some movie called *thinks* I think it was the new Pirates of The Caribbean movie apparently one of the minor parts injured themselves or quit or something, but I`m working and they`re booked. But tomorrow I`m auditioning for some new Teen Soap Opera. Like Degrassi accept some people are getting bored so they`re going to make one a little more Gossip Girl standard.

Francis: Interesting. Do you actually want the part? Or are you just desperate for _a _part?

Victoria: No fair! I _do _want the part, but you know I`ve been looking for a part in something for a long time! I discovered no openings for singers so I want to at least give something for LA to "wow" at.

Francis: *chuckles* Your looks are enough non?

Victoria: No flirting with the employees Francis. I`m going to leave early today. You were upset about my overtime anyway right? Besides there`s next to no one here. So ,au revior Francis, see you in two days most likely.

Francis: *sighs* Au Revior Vicky.

Victoria: *rolls her eyes* *exits*

END OF SCENE ONE

* * *

**A/N: Tell me if you like this! This was actually pretty fun to write and soon to be continued! REal song lyrics really are in here they`re just in scene two. Enjoy and REVEIW**


	2. Scene Two

Extra: *playing guitar on a curb* *playing music for "Good Riddance-Green day"*

Victoria: *passing by* *glances at him humming* *looks around**Begins singing softly* Another turning point a fork stuck in the road. *smiles at the guitar player* Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go. Now make the best of this test and don`t ask why. *increases volume* It`s not a question but a lesson learned in time.

*woman passing by drops a dollar at the man`s feet*

Victoria: It`s something unpredictable but in the end its right. I hope you had the time of your life. So take the photographs and still frames in your mind, hanging on a shelf in good health and good time. Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial.

*people passing by drop money and Alfred is waiting looking interested in the far corner*

Victoria: For what it`s worth it was worth all the while. It`s something unpredictable but in the ends it`s right I hope you had the time of your life. I hope you had the time of your life.

*guitar slows to a stop*

Extra: Thank you, so much. Here *offers half of the money*

Victoria: Oh non~ I`m fine I have a job. *smiles softly*

Extra: Thank you. Thank you. *picks up guitar and walks off stage*

Alfred: *steps up* Well now. Who would have thought the overly happy, flirty waitress from La Roseraie could sing?

Victoria: *slight blush* Hey! I`m only working there until I land a part.

Alfred: What kind of part exactly?

Victoria: Tomorrow I`m auditioning for a new show called Stitching the story…

Alfred: Really? Ironic that I happen to be the producer of that show…

Victoria: Actually it`s not really ironic that's an improper usa-wait you are?

Alfred: *nods* Of course. Alfred F. Jones in the flesh.

Victoria: Then I was…I`m so sorry for any rudeness in the restaurant.

Alfred: *blank face* What rudeness?

Victoria: N-nothing. Could I…well could you…

Alfred: I can`t assure you a part.

Victoria: No I know but could I audition now? I mean if I could cut as little time as possible off work that would be-

Alfred: Do you always babble mindlessly like this? *actually sounds curious*

Victoria: *blush* Oh, no not really. Sorry. *falls silent*

Alfred: *laughs* Come on you gonna audition or what?  
SCENE CHANGES

*studio with dramatic and colorful paintings against a black wall**Victoria and Alfred enter, Victoria looking around excitedly in awe*

Victoria: Wow this is…this is so cool!

Alfred: Well obviously! Welcome to my studio. Here . *tosses worn out script* open and read from it.

Victoria: Oh, okay. *catches it sloppily* *flips pages before settling on one* *deep breath* Kassandra you absolute _slut! _I can`t believe you! You used to be so innocent and perfect now I walk in on you making out with my _father! _Not even my boyfriend my fucking _father! _How could you Dad? Fucking horny pedophile! It`s disgusting! No wonder Mom`s divorcing you! *actually manages to tear up* *falls out of character* How`d I do?

Alfred: Pretty good I`ll audition the other characters tomorrow and what do you say I post the casting sheet on the billboard at your little La Roseraie?

Victoria: That would be perfect! Thank you so much Sir! *exist excitedly*

Alfred: *chuckles and hums a bit of Good Riddance*

*curtains close and open on an apartment scene*

Victoria: Clouse! Ferry! I`m home~

*parrot squawks excitedly*

Victoria: *feeds an exotic looking fish and pulls parrot out of cage* I think I really have a good shot at this part Ferry!

Ferry: Shot at the part, shot at the part.

Victoria: *laughs and gives parrot a few slices of an apple* Yeah. *grabs journal and begins to write* I…think…I…have…a…good…shot. *glances at clock* Oh my will you look at the time!

Ferry: Look at the time, look at the time. Time for dinner.

Victoria: Exactly. Then bed.

Ferry: Uhu,Uhu. Ferry is a smart bird.

Victoria: Indeed you are. *hands a few more apple slices* *approaches fridge and pulls out a fish* *begins to hum* Les poisson, les poissons,  
how I love les poissons,  
love to chop, and to serve, little fish. *pulls out cutting board and begins to slice skin off*  
FIrst I cut off their heads,  
then I pull out their bones.  
Ah mais oui, ca c'est toujours delish.

Ferry: ca c'est toujours delish, ca c'est toujours delish~

Victoria: Oui. *begins to cut up fish into perfectly shaped squares* Les poissons, les poissons,  
Hee hee hee, hah hah hah.  
With the cleaver I hack them in two.  
I pull out what's inside.  
and I serve it up fried.  
God, I love little fishes, don't you?

Ferry: Oui oui!

Victoria: *chuckles* Ferry mind getting the skin for me?

*Ferry eats the skin of the fish after being handed it*

Victoria: Here's something for tempting the palate.  
Prepared in the classic technique.  
First you pound the fish flat with a mallet.  
Then you slash through the skin,  
give the belly a slice,  
then you rub some salt in,  
'cause that makes it taste nice. * throws the squares and some butter into a frying pan*

Sacre bleu! What is this?  
How on earth could I miss  
Such a sweet little succulent crab.  
Quel dommage, what a loss.  
Here we go, in the sauce.  
Now some flour, I think, just a dab.

Now I stuff you with bread.  
It don't hurt, 'cause you're dead.  
And you're certainly lucky you are.  
'Cause it's gonna be hot  
in my big silver pot.  
Toodle loo, mon poisson, au revoir! God I love that movie, don`t you Ferry?

Ferry: Oui, answer the door, answer the door.

Victoria: Why would I-*knock on door* You`re a smart birdie aren`t you?

Ferry: Smart birdie, smart birdie, Ferry is a smart birdie~

Victoria: *laughs and answers the door* Oh Bonjour Francis, what brings you by?

Francis: I heard the lips of an angel and smelled a delicacy so I had to some take a look.

Victoria: *slight blush* Non Francis what is your real intention?

Francis: I just wanted to have dinner with you, Is that too much to ask?

Victoria: Non! Of course not! *glances inside* But it is a little messy…

Francis: Nonsense you are simply too clean. *enters* *approaches Ferry* And who might this be?

Victoria: Oh that`s right you haven`t been over before. That's Ferry and the fish over there is Clouse. How did you find where I live?

Francis: Asked around. I have a parrot at home that may like Ferry… His name is Pierre.

Victoria: *rushes to return to loudly frying fish* Really now?

Francis: So what did you do while you were gone? *sits at table*

Victoria: Oh yes! That rude customer from earlier? Not the Brit the other one? He heard me sing, and it turns out he`s a big time producer who is producing the show I was auditioning for! He had me audition early and he said He`ll post the cast list in the restaurant! I have a really good feeling about this! *doesn`t turn away from fish*

Francis: *gets up and put his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder* Excelent! I`m really Happy for you Chelle. *kisses her cheek*

Victoria: *blushes* Francis please.

Francis: *only smiles* Need any help?

Victoria: I suppose I could use some.

END OF SCENE TWO


End file.
